Verweile Doch! El amor de Fausto
by Ely-Asakura
Summary: Un fic sobre la vida de Fausto, sobre Eliza, la muerte, la necromancia y sobre la desdicha de su alma. R
1. Default Chapter

Verweile Doch – Faust's Love Fan fic por Ely Asakura  
  
¿Cómo es que todo había sucedido tan rápido? ¿Cómo es que le había sucedido a el? A el, cuya vida siempre había estado rodeada de desgracia, su propia familia era la prueba de esto. Desde pequeño sus padres lo habían decidido por el, sería un doctor como el resto de la familia. Si, el, aquel niño de no mas de 10 años ya estaba pensando n su futuro. No le disgustaba la profesión, pero tampoco lo emocionaba. El invierno de ese año había sido particularmente duro con los pueblos alemanes, y esa mañana no era la excepción. Fausto se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió de su casa, comenzaba a correr hacia la biblioteca del pueblo cuando al pasar por una casa vecina sintió unos débiles golpes en el cristal.  
  
Una cara sonriente, entrecubierta por largos cabellos rubios, lo saludaba por detrás de la ventana cerrada.  
  
-"Eliza"  
  
Ya desde que tenían cinco años se conocían. Ella no hablaba con muchos niños de su edad, era muy tímida y hasta algo introvertida, pero siempre le sonreía a fausto. Le sonreía de tal manera que pareciera guardarse todas sus alegrías para demostrarlas en ese momento. Fausto siempre se regocijaba ante esa muestra de afecto, tan simple. Sin dudad Eliza era su primer amor, aunque el nunca se lo podría decir. La madre de Eliza ya había arreglado su matrimonio con uno de los hijos del viejo Gunter. Ella no lo quería, ella hubiera preferido que Eliza eligiera a su compañero, pero desde la muerte de su marido que el dinero escaseaba y ella no deseaba que Eliza tuviera la misma vida miserable que tuvo ella. Ocasionalmente, Gunter las visitaba con su hijo Frank, un niño sumamente feo, similar a un cerdo pequeño. Iba a la misma escuela que Fausto, y nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de golpearlo. Fausto hacía que esa tarea fuera muy fácil, no quería acusarlo ya que eso le traería aun más problemas, y no lo hablaría con Eliza para no entristecerla, fausto ya estaba acostumbrado a sentirse solo. En su casa se sorprendía si alguien le dirigía la palabra para decirle algo que no estuviera relacionado con sus estudios. Pero ya no le importaba, la hermosa sonrisa de Eliza era su fuente de alivio, el sentir que alguien sonreía, por el simple hecho de verlo a el. Fausto la contempló por una milésima de segundos, hasta que sus nervios hicieron que se le cayeran los anteojos, y luego todas las monedas que llevaba al tratar de levantarlos. Recogió todas su pertenencias y miró rápidamente a Eliza, quien reía simpáticamente ante el rostro sonrojado de Fausto que la miraba desde la calle, al parecer, el también notó este detalle y se hecho a correr.  
  
-"Que estúpido... Como puedo ser tan estúpido..."-se acomodó los lentes y siguió caminando hasta la biblioteca que todavía estaba cerrada.-"Pero no entiendo el por que... Eliza lleva mucho tiempo dentro de su casa. Ella solía salir más a menudo. Pero ni siquiera puedo ir a visitarla, mi madre me dice que es lo mejor... pero no se ve enferma... Eliza..."  
  
-"Si sigues ahí sentado te congelaras, ¿porque mejor no me acompañas adentro y esperas a que termine de abrir todo para que te de tus libros?"- Una mujer rubia había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Lemilia era una mujer joven muy seria y estricta, con largos cabellos rubios. Aunque con fausto era diferente, siempre habían tenido una relación de carácter más maternal. Ella lo veía diariamente ir y venir con pesados libros o simplemente sentado por horas leyendo. Era ella quien le contaba a fausto lo que estaba pasando en el pueblo y especialmente con la familia de Eliza, pensaba que Fausto era lo suficientemente maduro a pesar de su corta edad y el tenía tanto derecho como cualquier otro a conocer la situación de la persona a la que el mas apreciaba.  
  
La siguió dentro del pequeño edificio, se sentó en una butaca que estaba libre y observó a Lemilia correr las cortinas y ordenar un poco su escritorio.  
  
Después de un rato, ella le entregó unos libros que el había seleccionado mientras esperaba y lo vio salir corriendo torpemente de la biblioteca.  
  
-Mmh... Chico raro.  
  
Al llegar a su casa, dos hombres salían de la casa de Eliza y caminaban hacia el final de la calle. La madre de Eliza los miraba con la vista perdida, hasta que giraron en la esquina, luego entró con la cabeza a gachas.  
  
Fausto la observó, pero ella no notó su presencia, no notó a esos tristes ojos azules que la examinaban. Esos ojos que habían notado que algo extraño estaba pasando en esos momentos.  
  
Subió a su habitación y trato de estudiar, pero solo podía pensar en Eliza, su rostro alegre le volvía a la mente, cada vez que leía una palabra.  
  
Pasaron los meses y las visitas de los hombres eran cada vez mas frecuentes, y el veía cada vez menos a Eliza. Solo podía verla al pasar por su ventana, por donde ella lo saludaba diariamente. Sus ojos denotaban una nostalgia profunda, en esa niña tan alegre, las sonrisas fingidas eran muy fáciles de descubrir. Nadie decía nada ni en la escuela ni en su casa sobre Eliza. Todo el pueblo evitaba hablar sobre la familia de ella, su nombre se había convertido en un tabú, hasta esa fatídica noche de diciembre.  
  
Antes de que Fausto logrará llegar al umbral de su casa un grito de desesperación corto el silencio de esas solitarias calles. De la casa de Eliza, el viejo Gunter salía mientras sostenía a su hijo por el hombro, quien giraba la cabeza para ver a la mujer que corría tras su padre.  
  
-Por favor no nos haga esto!! No se da cuenta que... que ella...  
  
-Y que demonios me importa a mi esa miserable niña bastarda! ¡Tendría que haberle hecho caso a aquellos que me decían que su sangre estaba podrida! ¡Y pensar que casi soy el responsable de que mi hijo contrajera matrimonio con esa rata de alcantarilla!  
  
Algunas personas se asomaban por las ventanas para ver lo que sucedía. Mientras la madre de Eliza lloriqueaba tras el viejo, Fausto vio que la luz del cuarto de Eliza estaba encendida, sintió un gran impulso de golpear al viejo hasta que pagará por lo que dijo. No por lo que dijo en si, sino porque Eliza lo había oído y el que la lastimaran le dolía mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Luego de quedarse tumbada en el medio de la calle, la madre de Eliza volvió en sí y entró en la casa. Fausto permaneció allí... temía por Eliza, pero no estaba dispuesto quedarse con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Mmh? ¿Dijiste algo?-Le preguntó Lemilia  
  
-Es que...  
  
-habla mas fuerte, nunca puedo escuchar bien lo que dices...  
  
-Es que yo quería preguntarle por... por...-Fausto no sabía exactamente por donde empezar, o cambiar el tema para no hacer una pregunta cuya respuesta probablemente no obtendría. Nadie había mencionado el episodio de la semana anterior, pero el confiaba en que Lemilia lo ayudaría.  
  
-¿Quieres saber de Eliza, no es así?  
  
-a... Así es.  
  
-Pues, imagino que... tarde o temprano tendrás que enterarte.  
  
-¿De que?  
  
-Mira, yo se que es muy difícil que entiendas esto a tu edad, pero tu amiga Eliza...-  
  
Lemilia tomó una bocanada de aire y entrecerró los ojos, pero continuó al ver el rostro de Fausto, que parecía suplicar una explicación de inmediato.- "Ella no esta nada bien, hable con su madre hace poco y los médicos no entienden el porque. Eliza, ella... aparenta estar bien físicamente, pero sufre de fatigas y vómitos de sangre. Creen que es una enfermedad crónica, varios de su familia ya la han padecido.  
  
-Pero entonces... podrá seguir viviendo tranquilamente, ¿no? Después de todo, no es la primera vez que sucede, ¿verdad?  
  
-Todos querríamos eso, pero... puede que viva bastante tiempo, tras someterse a varios tratamientos, pero... con los conocimientos de la medicina actual, Eliza... si tales hemorragias continúan... no llegara a la edad adulta. Tu sabes que yo no te diría esto si no fuera realmente necesario, no quiero que te sorprendas, no quiero que recibas tal noticia cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.  
  
-¡Pero! Pero! Todavía pueden descubrir una cura! Todavía! Todavía tiene una oportunidad... todavía la pueden salvar!  
  
-Fausto...  
  
-No!!!  
  
-Fausto...Eliza morirá ... No hay nada que los doctores puedan hacer.  
  
Eliza? Eliza moriría? Así como así?! No volvería a oír su voz, no volvería a ver su sonrisa, no volvería a verla, no podría estar con ella... nunca... No lo aceptaría. No sabía si ese sentimiento siempre lo había tenido o había surgido en ese preciso momento. No le importaba que todo el mundo muriera en ese preciso momento, no le importaría morir en ese momento, si podía salvar a Eliza.  
  
Pero, aunque no tuviera cura, Eliza estaba viva, Eliza todavía estaba viva... solo tenían 10 años, solo 10, eso le daba tiempo suficiente como para poder salvarla. El lo haría, el la salvaría.  
  
Por tanto tiempo de soledad, Eliza había sido su única amiga, su sonrisa era su unico apoyo. No la salvaría en un acto egoísta, para no perder su alivio.. solo lo haría para que ella siguiera sonriendo, con o sin el.  
  
Era lo único que hacía, estudiar, estudiar, estudiar... A nadie en el pueblo parecía importarle la salud de Eliza, pero el no la dejaría sola, el la salvaría.  
  
Por lo menos ahora se le permitía visitarla, su madre decía que su presencia le haría bien a ella, que solo cuando estaba jugando con el se la veía realmente feliz. Aunque nunca lo dijeran, a medida que pasaban los años, ambos estaban al tanto de la situación. El sabía que ella moriría, ella sabía que el trataba de salvarla. Nunca dejo que ella le dijera que detuviera sus estudios, nunca le permitió perder la esperanza. El, quien siempre había sido tan indiferente ante todas las cosas... Pero ahora todo lo demás no le importaba, no sería un doctor para satisfacer a su familia, no lo sería solo porque a el le gustara.. Lo sería para salvar a Eliza. 


	2. Doctor faust

Capitulo.2 Doctor Faust  
  
¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Ya no podía recordarlo. Aunque solo unos años antes ese era el motivo de su existencia, en ese día, fausto estaba alcanzando su primera meta, una entre muchas para salvar a la mujer que amaba. Finalmente ese día se convertiría en doctor. Nadie dudó nunca el que el fuera un niño prodigio, y muchos menos por el hecho de que terminó la escuela secundaria a los 15 años. Cuatro primaveras mas tardes el se encontraba allí, parado frente a toda un universidad, recibiendo su título. Contempló por un minuto los repetidos flashes de las cámaras de fotos de los padres de sus compañeros. Dos o tres madres llorando, algún que otro silbido y cortos cánticos cada vez que subía alguno a buscar su diploma. Fausto fue uno más del montón, aunque fue reconocido por ser "el alumno más destacable del año". Fausto ya no vivía con sus padres, se había mudado a las afueras de Berlín. Ganaba muy bien, tanto que le propuso a Eliza y a su madre que se mudaran con él para que pudiera seguir realizando sus tratamientos con Eliza. Había avanzado bastante para conseguir la cura de la enfermedad, había detectado a ese gen recesivo que causaba tal enfermedad. Nos e explicaba como tales asuntos eran de tal sencillez para el, como si sus conocimientos sobre la medicina fueran innatos... casi inhumanos. No sabía como detener completamente ese gen, pero ya no avanzaba como solía hacerlo, creía estar muy cerca de lograrlo. -Mmh... Creo que hubieras disfrutado mas pasar el resto del día con tus compañeros que aquí encerrado. -Por supuesto que no, prefiero estar contigo-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba que Eliza le acariciara el rostro con su mano. -Sabes que no es así, eres muy malo para mentir.  
  
-¿Tu madre?-Dijo Fausto cambiando el tema al notar el silencio que había en la casa. Eliza frunció un poco el entrecejo.  
  
-Esta... devuelta en el hospital...  
  
-Ya veo.-La madre de Eliza ya era de edad mayor y sufría varias descompensaciones semanales. Los doctores decían que era normal que la gente de esa edad enfermara rápidamente, y que no le debía quedar mucho de vida.  
  
-Fausto... ¿Por qué no dejas de preocuparte por mí durante un tiempo... y tratas de salvar a mí madre?-Preguntó Eliza por lo bajo, casi como si sintiera vergüenza de su pregunta.  
  
"Porque ella no lo quería". Varias veces antes fausto le había propuesta a la madre de ella que lo dejara investigar una manera de alargarle la vida, aunque ella siempre se había rehusado. Decía que ella sabía que su tiempo en esta tierra era corto, que le pedía como único favor que la ayudará a Eliza. Sin duda era una mujer extraña, mas de una vez Fausto la había encontrado hablando sola. En una ocasión ella supo que Fausto accidentalmente había mojado a su gato, siendo que ella estaba en el piso superior y siquiera había escuchado o visto al animal. Si la dueña es rara, el gato también. No se acercaba a las personas, permanecía todo el tiempo en la casa y se quedaba largas horas observando la nada, eventualmente cambiando la expresión. Solo su dueña y Fausto podían tocarlo, fausto nunca supo porque el gato dejaba que el se le acercase, el, a quien había conocido hace solo unos meses y Eliza, a quien había conocido toda su vida, era objeto de temor como el resto de las personas.  
  
-"Es que los gatos son muy sensibles... y este gato en particular, es muy perceptivo." Decía ella cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre la conducta del animal. -No puedo hacerlo, lo lamento. Yo puedo sanar tu cuerpo que todavía es joven, al cual no le llegó su hora, pero tienes que entender que su tiempo ya esta terminando. Nadie es eterno, nadie puede escaparle a la muerte.- Dijo el, arrastrando las palabras. Eliza miraba hacia el suelo, como si ella también conociera esa realidad, pero solo no quería aceptarla. En toda su vida, la muerte la había estado acechando, pero no imaginaba que no sería su muerte la que llegara primero. Y ahora su madre, cuya vida había sido tan desdichada, estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.  
  
-Por cierto, te llegó un paquete... de tu madre-Dijo ella, mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja forrada en papel. Fausto abrió un poco más los ojos, ante el asombro de recibir noticias de su madre. Contempló la pequeña entrega mientras caminaba hacia el living y se sentaba en el sillón más cercano.  
  
-Espero que no te moleste ir a comer afuera-Dijo Eliza aprovechando el asombro de fausto para no ser regañada por este-es que con todo lo que sucedió no tuve tiempo para preparar la cena.  
  
-No, no, ve... a cambiarte que luego saldremos.-Dijo sin darle mucha atención a Eliza y se dispuso a abrir el paquete. Un libro, de tapas gastadas y hojas amarillas por el paso del tiempo.-Mmh? ¿Fausto de Goethe? ¿Desde cuando mi madre hace bromas de mal gusto?-siguió inspeccionando el libro hasta encontrarse con una pequeña nota. El papel era blanco por lo cual no debió haber sido escrita hace mucho tiempo.  
  
"Léelo, puede que en algún momento te resulte útil."  
  
-¿Qué tan útil puede resultarme un libro sobre un alquimista que vendió su alma al diablo? ¿Solo porque tiene el mismo nombre que yo? Ja... ya le he dicho varias veces a mi madre que no me moleste con esta clase de cosas. Como es que alguien puede realmente encontrar fascinante un libro sobre algo tan fantasioso...  
  
Fausto era muy escéptico, no creía en Dios ni en la vida después de la muerte. No había ido al funeral de su padre. "Si no es nada mas que un cuerpo... ¿para que quieren que vaya?", desde pequeño tenía una actitud muy madura hacia la muerte. Simplemente la aceptaba, no se lamentaba demasiado ante las perdidas, tal vez porque solo lo veía como un cuerpo que entraba en permanente desuso, que los humanos no eran nada mas que un cuerpo.  
  
Entre sus estudios particulares sobre la enfermedad de Eliza y su trabajo en el hospital Fausto casi no tenía tiempo para estar en casa. Varias veces la había propuesta a Eliza de renunciar, pero ella se negaba rotundamente. Decía que ese tiempo fuera de casa le haría bien y que a ella le gustaba verlo llegar cansado de estar todo l día en el hospital, que así disfrutarían mas el tiempo juntos. Fausto tampoco se negaba a la propuesta ya que realmente le gustaba trabajar en el hospital, no había nada que lo hiciera sentir tan feliz como estar con Eliza que el salvarle la vida a las personas. No era pediatra, pero solía atender niños ya que a ellos les gustaba mucho el ser atendido por fausto. -"oye... a que no sabes que tengo para ti..." -"Honestamente?" no, no lo se. -"Los últimos resultados de tu novia"-Dijo uno de sus compañeros mientras abanicaba un sobre marrón en su mano. -¿Y porqué estas tan feliz?-Pregunto Fausto desconcertado. -No lo adivinas?-Respondió acentuando mas aun su sonrisa. -No... no puede ser...-Fausto prácticamente le arrebató las papeles al médico de la mano. Casi rompe el sobre de la emoción. -Aún no se como lo hiciste amigo, aún no me lo explico. -Yo tampoco.-Fausto no puso evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad. Salió temprano ese día del trabajo y regreso a su casa. Al abrir la puerta noto que el gato lo estaba esperando. Lo acarició en la cabeza y subió las escaleras. Estaba por llamar a Eliza cuando la oyó sollozando en el cuarto de su madre. Tenía el teléfono sobre la falda y unas lágrimas le corrían por el rostro. -Eliza.. Que?- -mi madre... ella...-No puedo terminar de decir la frase. Corrió hacia los brazos de Fausto y permaneció allí durante unos minutos. Parecían eternos. -Lo lamento mucho.-Fausto también estaba afligido ante la noticia. Trato de no demostrarlo. -Eliza... ya se que puede que no sea el momento apropiado pero debo decirte algo. Puede que no te alegre en este momento, pero se que a tu madre le gustaría mucho saberlo.-Eliza no contestó ni se separó de el, solo levantó un poco la cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus ojos.-Tengo los análisis de tu último examen. Ya no tienes nada, no morirás. Por lo menos, piensa que cumplimos con la promesa que le hice a tu madre. Los sollozos de Eliza se incrementaron ante tal noticia. Su madre había muerto sin saber esa noticia tan importante. No hubo funeral. Ella fue enterrada directamente, tras las palabras del párroco de la iglesia. Fausto y Eliza estuvieron presentes en todo momento. El le dio unos minutos para que llorara tranquila y luego se despidiera de su madre. Ya había comenzado a anochecer cuando entraron al umbral de la casa. -Si quieres ir a dormir directamente no te preocupes por mí. Me tomaré el día libre si así lo deseas. -Por supuesto que no. Mi madre no aprobaría el que cambiáramos nuestras rutinas solo por el que ella haya muerto. Tenía razón cuando me decía que nuestro tiempo s muy cortó. -Por supuesto que lo es.-Dijo Fausto con un tono muy serio, Eliza se sorprendió ante tal afirmación.-Por eso, por el tiempo que me queda, lo quiero pasar contigo-dijo mientras sacaba de su abrigo una pequeña caja azul. Eliza la abrió con dedos temblorosos.-Se que no es el momento de preguntártelo, pero ya no puedo esperar mas, Eliza... ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?. Ella no le respondió, su rostro se lleno de una inmensa felicidad y prácticamente se arrojo hacía los labios de fausto. Era un sentimiento agridulce, ya no sabían si reír o llorar. 


	3. Demon's Call

Capitulo 3... Si les gusta disfrútenlo y sino alégrense porque nada mas queda uno.  
  
Verweile Doch. Chapter 3. Demon's call  
  
No importaba lo feliz que era, lo mucho que Eliza lo quería o siquiera lo bien que su vida profesional lo estuviera tratando. Fausto no perdía ese perfil melancólico, aunque a veces se desvanecía levemente al estar con Eliza. Algo le molestaba, sabía que algo andaba mal con el.  
  
Llego del trabajo a la hora de siempre, aunque cada vez trabajaba menos ya que los planes para terminar su clínica estaban casi terminados. El hecho de haber curado una enfermedad crónica y su increíble desempeño en el hospital ya lo había hecho el modesto portador de ciertos milagros médicos. Siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con la política de los hospitales, Fausto no apreciaba el dinero como ellos lo hacían y ellos no apreciaban a los pacientes como Fausto. Tras un pequeño trabajo para la policía forense Fausto pudo dedicarse de lleno a la construcción de la clínica, mientras Eliza, para no aburrirse en la casa, comenzaba a trabajar de enfermera en el mismo hospital que el.  
  
Se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró, solo para encontrar una nota sobre la mesa de café de Eliza. Nuevamente tomaría el turno de la noche para dar una mano en el hospital. El pensó que la mayor ventaja de cuando terminaran la clínica sería que podría estar con Eliza, aún si ella tomará horas extra.  
  
Quedó allí, inmóvil, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera para el. Su felicidad era completa, mas allá de todos su miedos. Pero era imposible, el tiempo seguiría corriendo y ese estado tarde o temprano cambiaría, tarde o temprano, como era lo mas normal, el y Eliza tendrían sus problemas, las cosas se complicarían, pero el confiaba en que podría solucionarlo. Como había podido hasta el momento.  
  
Faltaban aproximadamente dos horas para que Eliza volviera, así que como de costumbre Fausto empezó a deambular por la casa. Era demasiado grande aun para ellos dos, los pasos de Fausto hacían eco contra las paredes.  
  
-"Eliza?"-Estaba seguro de haber sentido la presencia de alguien en la casa- "El trabajo me debe estar volviendo loco".  
  
Aunque... es poco probable que el trabajo haya causado una corriente de aire helado que le estremeció hasta el último hueso.  
  
-"que demonios"-las ventanas estaban cerradas, y hasta hace unos minutos el calor de primavera le había impedido abrirlas. Volvió a su cuarto, si no podía hacer nada mas, lo mejor sería dormir hasta que Eliza los despertara.  
  
-"Y... estas muy seguro que Eliza te despertará?"-Una voz fría y suave lo había dejado petrificado en el medio de la habitación. Su rostro tenía un perfil de locura, aunque siempre había permanecido muy tranquilo, en ese momento, en ese día, algo que llevaba por dentro, muy dentro de su alma, había despertado fugazmente. No pudo responder.  
  
Solo se detuvo a contemplar la habitación, instintivamente, en busca de una explicación, para solo encontrar sobre la cama un pequeño bulto marrón. Se acercó, el libro que la había dado su madre.  
  
-"Pues, creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente loco como para leer esto"- Estaba por arrojarlo, pero algo hizo que se detenga. Abrió unas páginas... No era papel de impresión como la primera vez que lo había sostenido. En un papel gastado se extendía una letra, seguramente de pluma.  
  
-"Pero... no era así. Era solamente un libro, común y corriente."-Se recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a leer algunas páginas. Era un diario, tenía apuntes sin mucha importancia, desordenados y con poco sentido. Parecían notas de medicina, pero seguramente era inservible si realmente había sido de Fausto I. En las últimas páginas, parecía que el viejo Fausto mostraba algo de la poca sanidad que todavía conservaba. Hasta que algo hizo que la sangre de fausto se helara.  
  
"Si puedes leer esto, es porque tu realmente eres el heredero de este poder. El conocimiento es poder, y el poder lleva la corrupción. Los patéticos seres humanos, como tu y como yo, se han olvidado que para conseguir el poder primero deben dominar el conocimiento. Tal como lo hice yo. Una vez que esto se logra, no hay límites. Ni siquiera la muerte. Ya que si para todo hay una respuesta, el "como" de todas las cosas también tiene que existir. Para conseguir esta información, este poder, no tuve problemas en vender mi alma. Si yo fuera a vivir por siempre entonces no necesitaría una que me respalde. El concepto de información es tan limitado y vulgar que siento vergüenza de solo ponerlo por escrito en estas páginas. Aun así yo no pude vencer a la muerte, mi alma era más débil ante las emociones, algo que no veo reflejado en ti. No importa cuanto lo ocultes, cuanto lo niegues, esa tristeza que te persigue desde tu nacimiento te seguirá atormentando. Aunque tal vez, esto se revierta... cuando esa estrella cruce el cielo nuevamente, después de 500 años."  
  
Arrojó el libro, con un gesto de desprecio.  
  
-"Viejo loco, sabías que todos nos llamaríamos Fausto... Mi madre y sus estúpidas tradiciones"-  
  
Se recostó nuevamente, queriendo olvidar aquellas palabras. En verdad, el no pensaba en que sería completamente feliz alguna vez. Pero mientras Eliza lo fuera, eso realmente no importaba demasiado. La semana transcurrió como siempre, aunque Fausto permanecía mas gótico de lo normal, contemplando el cielo por largas horas, sentado en la penumbra de la sala hasta altas horas de la noche. Algo lo inquietaba. Que relación podría tener fausto I con el Fausto de Goethe? Serían la misma persona? Realmente era posible para un humano el poder transgredir aquellas leyes universales, desafiando a su propia naturaleza, tan limitada, pero aún así, tan compleja?.  
  
-"Encontre esto debajo de la cama... No debería haberlo tocado sin tu consentimiento, pero creo que me debes una explicación"-Fausto suspiró y calló por unos momentos. -"No hay nada realmente que decir."  
  
-"Vamos, yo también leí lo que dice. No me subestimes, se que realmente crees en lo que dice este Fausto".-Eliza lo miró desafiante, aunque miraba el perfil de Fausto en busca de una señal de alivio. Deseando que el negara esta afirmación.  
  
-"Ya no se en que creer. No es que realmente me importen las teorías de un alquimista loco. Es solo que... desearía que todo permaneciera de esta manera. Ya que, ahora somos felices..."  
  
-"Te preocupas por el "después", eh?"  
  
-"Si."-respondió arrastrando las palabras. Eliza sonrió levemente y dejo de buscar su mirada, se apoyó sobre la ventana. Ahora era fausto el que la miraba con algo de intriga.  
  
-"Pues, lo normal es que las cosas cambien. Nada puede durar eternamente, no? Siquiera nosotros."  
  
-"No quiero pensar en eso"-Dijo, apartando nuevamente la mirada de ella.  
  
-"Pues es así. Cuando era niña pensaba que moriría, estaba segura de eso, pero llegaste tu y lo cambiaste! No le tengo miedo a la muerte, se que algún día llegará. Algún día esta felicidad se quebrara, y algún día aquella tristeza también lo hará. Te preocupas tanto por perder lo que tienes... Siendo que lo único que haces es desperdiciar el tiempo que nos queda para aprovecharlo."  
  
-"Eliza..."  
  
-"no se a donde nos llevará el destino, pero siempre podremos cambiarlo. Solo quiero que me prometas algo..."  
  
-"¿Qué?"-Dijo mientras Eliza tomaba sus manos entre las de ella.  
  
-"Que nunca te resignarás"  
  
El sonrió nuevamente, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Simplemente afirmo con la cabeza, mientras Eliza lo abrazaba.  
  
Finalmente, la clínica había sido inaugurada. Fausto estaba hasta las manos de trabajo, pero nada lo hacía más feliz que poder ayudar a toda esa gente. Eliza era muy hábil con los niños, talvez el haber sido pediatra habría sido su vocación ideal. Fausto pensó que  
  
Eliza sería una gran madre algún día. Una llamada de emergencia, un accidente de transito y una operación de urgencia hicieron que Fausto saliera prácticamente corriendo de la clínica hacia el hospital. Eliza le dijo que fuera, que esa mujer necesitaba de su habilidad en ese momento. Fausto lo hubiera hecho de cualquier modo, peor realmente le impresiono la manera en que Eliza le indicaba el que fuera a cumplir con su deber. Salió tan pronto como pudo, bajo la lluvia. Pero eso no fue suficiente, al llegar la mujer ya había muerto de una hemorragia interna. El esposo estaba destrozado, el había salido ileso. Fausto lo contempló, a aquella patética figura que se encogía entre gemidos y sollozos al recibir la noticia. Le dio su mas sentido pésame aunque sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada. Si solo hubiera llegado antes, tal vez... pero no habría nada que pudiera hacer. Se sentía realmente mal por aquel hombre, no dejaba de pensar en eso mientras manejaba de regreso a la clínica par recoger a Eliza. Le extraño el hecho de que ella no lo estuviera esperando en la puerta. Estacionó el auto y comenzó a caminar, hasta que noto que e la entrada había manchas. Sangre? Se apresuró a ver que era eso. El perro de Eliza, Frankie. Le había disparado, por la posición del cuerpo del animal, parecía que había estaba atacando a su asesino en el momento del disparo. La sangre estaba algo coagulada. Pero, si eso había sucedido ya hace un tiempo... porque Eliza no habría llamado a la policía?  
  
Un agujero. No mucho mas grande que la tapa de una botella o una moneda. Perfectamente marcado. Tal vez medio centímetro de radio, con una profundidad de 5cm. Si, ese agujero de bala. Esa bala que había acabado con toda una vida de esfuerzos, esa pequeña herida, que había terminado en ese preciso momento con dos vidas. La de Eliza, y la de fausto.  
  
Un funeral sencillo, en el mismo cementerio donde unos años atrás, Fausto estaba consolando a Eliza por la muerte de su madre. Demasiado conmocionado, fausto no sabía por donde empezar. Podría acabar con su vida y unirse a Eliza en el mas allá. Que mas allá? No creía en esas cosas, Eliza había desaparecido del plano de la existencia.  
  
-"... esa tristeza que te persigue desde tu nacimiento te seguirá atormentando."-la frase se repetía una y otra y otra vez. En ese juego de pasiones Eliza solo era un títere celestial, en esa obra de teatro creada nada mas para demostrarle al universo la ingenuidad de un hombre que creyó poder ser feliz.  
  
Abandonó su trabajo en el hospital y en la clínica. La humanidad le había arrebatado a Eliza. El no haría nada por ellos.  
  
No podía recuperar a Eliza. Su conocimiento era limitado, no podía revivir a los muertos, sin importar lo mucho que tratará. Ese conocimiento no existía.  
  
-"...cuando esa estrella cruce el cielo nuevamente, después de 500 años."-  
Esa estrella. De que estrella hablaría? Dicen que las personas creen en  
los milagros solo cuando están desesperadamente necesitando uno. No  
perdería nada.  
  
Volvió a su ciudad natal, en busca de más información sobre aquella estrella. Recogió todos los libros que encontró en la casa de su ya difunta madre y regresó lo antes posible.  
  
-"En blanco"-Todos los libros se encontraban en blanco, mas allá de aquellas runas en su lomo.-"Por supuesto!! Como podría yo siquiera creer que... ha... hahahahaahahaha!"-entre la locura y la desesperación, su risa invadió la habitación. Una risa realmente diabólica y trastornada. Llena de demencia, solo interrumpida ante el asombro de que ante tal acontecimiento grotesco, ahora las páginas de los libros estaban plagadas de palabras.  
  
Sin nada más que agregar, comenzó a leer los libros en busca de la estrella. Solo uno mencionaba algo sobre un astro fugaz.  
  
"...El ciclo de la tierra entrará en caos. Cada 500 inviernos ese orden se romperá y todo lo que esta en este mundo será devorado por la llamas y la misma locura del ser humano. Entre aquellos, quienes establecen un vínculo entre ambos mundos, uno solo quedará de pie. Aquel el cual conocerá al único dios existente, a aquella presencia infinita que todo lo puede. Nada se le oculta a aquel que sea llamado el rey entre estos individuos. Aquella estrella marca el comienzo de esa nueva era. Aquella estrella marcará el nacimiento de esa entidad, del ser que unirá este mundo con el mas allá, el rey de los susodichos Shamanes." 


End file.
